Same Colour, Different Weasley
by tannersnemo
Summary: Red hair and freckles that usually cause her muscles to tense, change into red hair and freckles that put her at ease when Ginny intervenes after finding out of her older brother's abusive ways. Expect femslash! HermionexGin. Chpt 12 UP! Rating rise to M!
1. Bruised

**A/N**- I have a new story here for GinnyxHermione fans, I'm not sure how long it will be but I'm thinking possibly longer than ten chapters. There's mention of RonxHermione (hate them, by the way), but no worries it will end GinnyxHermione. Or will it..? Guess you'll just have to read to find out, though if you know me well enough by now then you should have some idea of how this will end.

Oh, yeah and **femslash **pairing ahead, for those who don't like. If that's you, simply be quiet or begone. Italic sentences, like my other stories, are a character's thoughts. Okay, now you can read. Happy weekend everyone, it's carnival time down here!!

**Disclaimer** - I don't own Harry Potter or his lovely friends, and if I did I think I would have ended the series differently. Meaning, Luna would be a florist and with Ginny the potion's master. I know that wasn't needed...especially since this isn't even a LunaxGinny story, lol.

**Same Colour, Different Weasley**

_He's just stressed,_ Hermione tells herself weakly, wincing in pain as she makes her way towards the bathroom, _he doesn't mean it._

She shuffles through the threshold of the bathroom door, away from the bedroom she shares with Ron, stopping suddenly to clutch her sides. She can taste blood in her mouth, feel it trickling down her chin. Hermione doesn't understand it, _why is Ron acting so differently? Did I do something to cause this? Yes, she desperately tells herself, I just have to be better. He's deserves better._

Her and Ron have been seeing each other for nearly a year now, and he never touched her before they decided to move in together. He had never hurt her before, and Hermione can only figure she must be the cause of the pain she's brought upon herself. She straightens up before the full length mirror on the open bathroom door, grimacing at the person staring back at her.

_Is that really me?_

Her hair is frizzier than usual, bunched up and tangled at the top, her face is swollen and there's a large knot throbbing nastily above her right eye. She reaches a hand up to gently touch it, only to wince again. She feels tears burning her eyes, ready to spill out if she were to let them. But she won't, crying doesn't help anything. She unbuttons her work shirt, carefully trailing pale fingers over the blue and purple bruises already appearing up the left side of her abdominal and up to her ribs. They contrast with her milk-white skin, leaving ugly abrasions from where she recieved kick after kick from her boyfriend. _Our fights have never gotten this extreme before..._

She gently shrugs the shirt off her shoulders, wondering how she's going to get about the next couple of days. She has a get together in twenty minutes with Ginny, Ron, Luna, and Harry, and she can barely walk as it is. She straightens up further, thinking frantically of what to do. She can't very well skip out on her friends, Ron had made it clear that she was to show up regardless of a couple stings or aches as he put it.

She pushes several loose strands of hair away, deciding to just cover her bruised face with a few charms and try to get through this evening. She slowly turns around, realizing her wand is still on the bedroom floor, where Ron had swatted it away from her grabbing hands. Sighing heavily, she starts back for the bedroom, limping lightly from twisting her knee during their fight.

**A/N** - Okay, don't kill me yet for putting Hermione through this. It's an idea I had, and the story is really coming along well as I'm writing ahead already. I'm just going with it, hopefully you lovable readers won't mind some angst amongst the love Ginny will surely give later. What do you think, then?


	2. Friday Night Gatheration

**A/N** - Right, so this is the second chapter. It's the same day, just later into the evening. Hermione's having a gathering with friends and it's in Ginny's POV. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer** - Sadly, I don't own Harry Potter. And I'd like to say that I'm getting tired of putting this disclaimer on every new chapter, I wonder if anyone would really sue me if I started leaving it out. **:O**

**Same Colour, Different Weasley**

"Where's Hermione?"

"I don't know, Ginny," Harry says, exasperated, "For the _hundredth_ time."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

Luna leans in from the couch, taking a nougat from a glass bowl on the coffeetable, "Well, Ginny, you have been asking about her rather alot."

Ginny turns away from them both with a frown. She hasn't asked about Hermione more than twice. Maybe, three times if they were really counting. She can't remember, but she's eager to see the other girl. Having worked all week, Ginny hasn't seen any of her friends since the last weekend. She's used to that happening, but it doesn't mean she likes it. And Hermione is who she looks forward to seeing most at the end of her work week.

Ron walks into the sitting room from the kitchen, a scowl on his face, "Still not here, is she?"

Harry looks between the two gingers, "Is it a Weasley thing or something? You're both obsessed, I swear."

Ron gives him a look, "She's my girlfriend, Harry. I don't know what excuse Ginny has, but that's mine."

"It doesn't mean you have to be so controlling," Ginny says before she can stop herself. Her brother's eyes flash, anger flickering in the brown depths. Then it's gone and he ignores her statement as he returns to the kitchen. Ginny feels her blood boiling, and doesn't understand why. _So Ron's dating Hermione, big deal. So he's a little controlling, it's none of my business._ Ginny leans back on the armchair she's occupying, covering her face with her hands in impatience, leaving space between her fingers to stare through incase the older girl makes her appearance. As much as she likes her work, she has often thought about quitting just to be able to see more of Hermione. _And Luna and Harry, too. Of course, they're just as good of friends as Hermione._

Just then Hermione and Ron come strolling into the room, but with a closer look Ginny can see Hermione seems to be limping. _What, why?_

"Hermione!" Ginny leaps off the couch, jogging quickly to catch Hermione in a tight embrace. She thinks she heard her friend wince slightly and pulls back to see, "You okay?"

"Of course," Hermione's face breaks into a bright smile.

Ginny looks down at the older girl's leg, which is being held slightly off the ground, "S'matter with your leg, then?"

"It's so great to see you, Ginny!" Hermione ignores her question completely, "A week is too long, you must visit more often."

"Hermione..."

Hermione's smile falters, but only for a second, "I just fell down, dear. You know how Luna keeps this place, who wouldn't trip on their way in?"

Luna smiles, pulling the brunnette away for her own hug with the girl. Ginny isn't happy with that answer, Harry and Luna finished unpacking ages ago, they've been living together for two years now.

After hugs with Harry and enduring a barman and house elf joke from the two men, Hermione follows Ginny back to the armchair, seating herself on the arm of the overstuffed seat. There's an annoying clearing of someone's throat, and Ginny looks up to see Ron patting the spot beside him on the loveseat he's settled himself into. Hermione is immediately at his side, cozying up to him as everyone starts talking again. Ginny frowns, _what the hell was that?_

She knows it's none of her business, but she has a big problem with the way Ron has been acting towards Hermione lately. And the brunnette won't hear a word of it.

----

"...then Harry trips, ends up on top of Draco and I'm sure you can guess everyone's reaction to such a suggestive position." Luna finishes her memory of Harry and Draco's last argument, and the sitting room erupts in laughter, everyone imagining how Harry's face must have been.

_Probably as red as he is now,_ Ginny observes,_ He's blushing as crimson as us Weasleys!_

"Ah," Ginny turns to Hermione, who seems to be trying hard to stiffle her laughter, "Doesn't anyone but us know about Harry and Draco's fling in sixth year?"

Hermione's laugh finally escapes and she stands quickly, pulling Ginny up with her, clutching her side with her free hand, "I really don't think so, but then Harry doesn't even know we saw them going at it down by the quidditch pitch." Ginny nods in agreement as they walk to the kitchen, remembering that day and grinning. That moment had jumpstarted her thinking, helped her finally question herself, so even though that mental image probably won't ever leave her, she's glad her and Hermione saw what they saw that afternoon.

They reach the kitchen, and Hermione leans her back against the counter as they continue catching up. Eventually, after small talk on friends, work, family, they end up talking about relationships and who Ginny is dating.

"I'm not seeing anyone," Ginny sighs, hating how they always touch the subject, "Same as last weekend, and the one before that, Hermione."

"Ron told me he saw you going home with some brunnette last week, who was she then?"

Ginny grimaces, "Just a girl from some pub, Hermione. I don't even remember her name, I haven't anything serious going on right now."

Hermione doesn't bother with the topic anymore, and Ginny feels a little bad for being so short about her love life. _But then again, it's not like Hermione tells me anything about her and Ron. Other than, 'Oh, we're great.' Yeah, sounds great._

"Ginny?" Hermione's voice is low, and Ginny already knows where this is going.

She turns to the refridgerator, hoping to find some of Luna's green juice, she's not sure what's in it but it has a pleasent taste to it, "Hm?"

"I don't mean to make you uncomfortable," The Weasley retreats from the fridge, looking up at Hermione and allowing her to finish, "I just feel I should ask.."

Ginny walks over to stand beside her friend, her elbows on the counter as she leans over it facing the cupboards, "You're not making me uncomfortable, I'm just not seeing anyone. I'm glad you care enough to ask, though," Ginny gives a sideways glance to her right, looking right into Hermione's face, "You know you'd be the first person I'd go to if I had anything serious going with someone. Just like when we were kids."

Hermione smiles, and Ginny feels as though there's a hint of sadness in her expression. She notices a piece of something resembling fluff on the side of her cheek and reaches out to wipe it away. She brushes Hermione's skin a little harder than she meant to, and the other girl winces and pulls away. _Just like when I hugged her earlier..._

"Hermione..?" Ginny straightens herself up, concerned. _What's the matter with her? She keeps wincing, like she's hurt. But how many places can you get hurt?_

"You just surprised me, I'm fine, Gin." She avoids looking Ginny in the eye, "Let's not get into this again, okay? I'm fine."

The ginger stares at her, _she's really spazzing out..._"Hermione, how're you and Ron doing?"

Her eyes flash, but not angrily as her brother's did earlier, but more in fear than anything else. It makes Ginny feel a pain in her chest, _something's going on here, she needs to talk to me._

"We're great, but what's that got to do with anything?"

"If he's doing anything, and I mean _anything,_ you know you can talk to me. I've noticed how he's changed lately, he's so demanding Hermione, I'm not blind!"

Hermione immediately straightens up, her face reddening, "You need to understand Ginny, when to stop. You may not like it, but Ron's my boyfriend and he treats me well enough."

_Why does she have to sound so accussing, and what's this 'well enough?'_ "Maybe well enough isn't good enough. You need to understand, too Hermione," She bores her eyes right into the older girl, wanting Hermione to trust her, "When it's time to stop."

She looks away, but Ginny isn't having any of that. She won't stand for Hermione being hurt, even if it's by her own brother. She puts a hand to the brunnette's shoulder, gently pulling her around to face her. Hermione brings her eyes up to Ginny, hesistating before trying to speak, "Ginny, I-"

But she's cut off, _speak of the devil_, Ginny can't help but think. Ron comes into the kitchen and stops when he sees the two girls, "What's going on?"

Hermione immediately pulls away from Ginny's hold on her shoulder, "Nothing, Ron. I'm kind of tired, maybe we should go."

He seems to be thinking over something, his eyes shooting between Ginny and his girlfriend, before smiling a smile that doesn't reach his eyes, "Alright, let's get our things."

And before Ginny can protest or stop Hermione, they've both returned to the sitting room leaving Ginny alone in the kitchen. She hurries behind them moments later, only to catch a quick glimpse of Hermione as she rushes past her in the hall, Ron right behind her and he makes sure to knock into Ginny as they leave for the front door. Ginny stands just a few steps into the sitting room, noone aware of the confusion and anger she feels watching them go. _She didn't even bother to say bye..._

**A/N** - Hm, well. We have the ball rolling, kind of. I know, that Harry and Draco thing wasn't needed, but if you know me I really do love them together. I would have made them a pairing in this fic, only I really like Luna with Harry as well. Damn canon, if we can't have Draco and Harry, at least give us Luna with him? Well, enough of my unfullfilled wishes, what do you guys think so far? I'll update again soon!_  
_


	3. Luna's Incentive

**A/N** - Okay, this is the third chapter. Yay, we're moving forward! Well, for those of you waiting for an update for my other story I'm getting to it. My mind is on lag from this weekend, seriously. So, enjoy this chapter!

**Disclaimer** - I Own nada de Harry Potter. How spanglish of me. O.O Props out to any bilinguals around!

**Same Colour, Different Weasley**

Ginny stares at the threshold leading to the kitchen, where Hermione just stepped through towards the front door to disapparate home with Ron at her side. She sure is acting strange these days, especially tonight. The way she jumped and winced when Ginny had barely grazed her cheek. What's going on? She wonders if they're having problems, Ron and Hermione. She feels oddly protective of the older girl, even though she's...well, older. Ron can be stupid, if he's doing anything to upset her...

"You're envious," A soft voice breaks Ginny away from her thoughts, she turns to face Luna who is standing somewhat arms length behind her watching her intently.

"What?"

She gestures towards the direction Ginny had been staring after, "You're envious of Ronald."

Ginny laughs, _jealous?_

Luna is unphased by Ginny's less than serious taking on her statement, "You are, you know."

Ginny stops laughing, narrowing her eyes at the blonde, "What of? He hasn't anything that I'd want."

Luna stares around dreamily, before focusing her attention back on Ginny, "Not of what he has, but what he shouldn't have."

Ginny rolls her eyes, why does Luna always speak in riddle? She loves her dearly, been close friends for years, but Merlin she sure knows how to cause irritation.

"What's that suppose to mean, something he shouldn't have?"

"Hermione."

Ginny stumbles backward, away from the blonde loon, "You're kidding, right?"

"No." Luna says simply, as though that should explain everything and make Ginny's chest stop aching suddenly. Why is her chest aching? _Maybe I'm having a heart attack,_ she can't help but have that stupid thought.

"Ginny, alright?" Harry appears at Luna's side, the two were always seen together these days. And why not, next to Ron and Hermione, they were one of the most well known couples. Ginny has noone, she lives alone, _and_she's gay. She has the occasional girlfriend over for a night, but nothing serious like her friends. She wonders what made Luna go on about her wanting Hermione, maybe she should ask..

"Ginny?"

The ginger blinks, forgetting she's at Harry and Luna's for a minute, "Huh?"

Harry puts a hand to her forehead, as though to check her temperature, "I asked if you're alright? You look pale."

She waves him away, "Of course, I'm fine Harry. Quit fussing."

Then Luna speaks up, "She's flustered, Harry."

He looks down at the blonde, with an amused expression, "Why? What'd you say this time,"

Luna holds her head up high, "I simply suggested that Ginny has some sort of feeling toward-"

Ginny grabs her before she can spill everything to Harry, covering her mouth, and dragging her to the kitchen.

"Luna!"

She stares back at Ginny with an innocent look on her face, "Yes?"

"Don't tell Harry, you shouldn't have even told me..."

"Why not, shouldn't you be aware of it?"

"No," Ginny scoffs, "It will just cause complications,"

She smiles brightly now, "So, I was correct? I usually am in these matters, you know."

"No! That's not what I meant," Ginny replies, horrified. "I just..."

"Yes?"

"Nothing, I need to go." She turns back to the sitting room to fetch her cloak and bag. Luna follows her, stopping on the way to pet a strangely large moth by the lamp in the hall.

"Ginny," Harry stands from the sofa, where he was leafing through a quidditch and sports newspaper, "You're leaving?"

Ginny wraps a brown traveling cloak around herself, the very same brown of Hermione's eyes, of Hermione's hair...She shakes herself away from those thoughts, thinking like that won't get her anywhere. She picks up her sack from the armchair next to Harry, and it doesn't help that it is also the same colour brown as her cloak and Hermione's...she shakes her head again.

"Yes, it's getting late," She flings the bag around her shoulder, avoiding the older boy's eyes. He frowns at her, subconciously scratching his scar, "I hate for you to be alone in that apartment of yours, why won't you move in with Luna and me?"

She looks up at him now, "Don't be rubbish, I'd feel like a total lamp." He raises both eyebrows at that, "Oh, you know what I mean. I don't want to impose."

"You wouldn't impose, Ginevra. In fact, it would be rather lovely having you over all the ti-" Ginny raises a hand to silence her, "I really need to go, I'll see you guys around. Owl you or something, keep in contact, whatever." And with that, she's out of the room, down the hall, out the front door, and apparating to her small apartment.

Harry stares after her, confused. He looks to Luna for an explanation, but she simply shrugs and hums herself away. He sighs, knowing he'll hear about it soon enough anyway, he always does.

**A/N** - Well, we all knew I'd have some more Luna in here. I don't think I could write anything much for the HP fandom without her, she's my favourite character to write for really. Anyway, I'd like this to be to your liking and hopefully it was. I'll update again after adding a chapter to my other story. Chao!


	4. The Taste Of Ink

**A/N** - Fourth chapter here, edited as well as my half-blind eyes will allow. I just realized that this is the third chapter in Ginny's POV, I planned on most of it being in Hermione's perspective, but this story seems to have a mind of it's own. How dare it:O

**Disclaimer** - I own nothing but the ideas that clog my mind. I think it's rather unhealthy, you know...but I don't have anything to do on weekdays so I suppose I've found how to entertain myself while the lame friends are in school. Also, I don't own the song this chapter is named after or used partially in this update. It's called The Taste Of Ink and is by The Used. It's pretty cool, you should give it a spin.

**Same Colour, Different Weasley**

Ginny sits at her scrubbed, wooden table in the kitchen corner finishing a cup of calming tea. It's special, a recipe by Luna, and Ginny has to admit it does help. All the lights are off, she doesn't feel like getting up to turn them on.

She feels tired, glad that the next day is a Saturday and she wouldn't have to work. She works as an intern at an American wizarding school, only this schoolyear to go and she will have enough experience to take an interview for the position of potion's master at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry. She usually stays overseas during the weekdays, but she always comes home for weekends and holidays. She could always apparate home in the evenings, but her supervisors said it would be best if she stayed overnights to get the feel of being a true proffessor for wizarding boarding schools. Because of that, she doesn't get to see much of Hermione.

Ginny frowns, unsure about why that thought even came up. She wasn't thinking of Hermione at all. _Lies_, she thinks, _I'm always thinking of Hermione. My thoughts always come back to her, no matter where they wander, they stay with her in the end. I can't believe how thick I was, not to have noticed my own fancying. Or how every one of those damn girls I bring home have some resemblence to Hermione._

Sighing, Ginny stands from the table. She puts her empty cup and saucer in the sink, throws away the homemade teabag, and exits the kitchen. She shuffles her way to the one and only bedroom in the apartment, why have more? Most of her friends are paired off, so noone would usually stay over the night, unless a family member, but that hasn't happened in months. And if it does, they usually just camp out on the pull out couch in the sitting room. No, a one bedroom is better, there isn't any lying to herself. All the years of going from one person to another, it isn't easy for someone like Ginny to date. She gets bored easily, and quickly. Maybe that's why she can't commit properly. Ron has a nasty joke about it, saying she's only turned gay because she's dated all the guys and needs some new meat. She never laughs when that comes up, though. _And neither does Hermione._

Ginny shuts the door behind her as she kicks off her sneakers and sits on the edge of the bed. Not bothering to change into sleeping clothes, she takes out her wand and taps the alarm clock on her bedside table, before realizing what time it actually is.

Four o'clock. Four o'clock in the fucking morning. It reminds her of a muggle song she heard Fred and George playing once,

**Is it worth it, can you even hear me  
Standing with your spotlight on me  
Not enough to feed the hungry  
I'm tired and I felt it for awhile now  
In this sea of lonely  
The taste of ink is getting old  
It's four o'clock in the fucking morning**

_Yep, in this sea of lonely._ Ginny realizes with a skip of her heart that Luna's right, she does want Hermione. For how long now? Has it always been there? No..maybe..yes, she never got tired of the older girl. She's always been there for Ginny, and vice versa. _But it's too late, _Ginny glooms, _she's with Ron. And anyway, _she continues with a yawn, lying back onto her pillow, _even if she wasn't...what would she ever see in me?_

**A/N** - Yes, I realize Luna already pointed out Ginny's feelings, but we all know that we must have the chapter were Ginny herself admits that she does, in fact want Hermione. And for those who want a Hermione POV, we get one in the next update. We have to have her thoughts of the night, too you know._  
_

And I just reread my disclaimer...I make it seem as though I'm a high school dropout. I'm homeschooled, just to clear that up, and have loads of free time. Obviously. I also want to thank everyone for the reviews, I don't ever say that so I've said it now. Thanks. :)


	5. She Would Never Admit It

**A/N** - And here we go, Hermione's before bed-time thoughts. The next chapters should have more Ginny and Hermione interaction, I promise. I just think we need this bit here first. There's no such thing as instant trust and love in the real world and I don't like to portray that. Thanks for reading so far and as always, enjoy the chapter!

**Disclaimer** - It's sad, I own nothing. Oh, but I do own the Celestina song. There was a song similar, but for the hell of it, I couldn't recall the name or who sung it. So I made one up, I'm not a song writer so look past the lameness of it to it's meaning. Thanks. :D

**Same Colour, Different Weasley**

Hermione allows Ron to go ahead of her to their room for bed, hanging back in the kitchen to try and think a little. She preferred to be alone when doing this, as would anyone else for common reasons, but also because Ron would ask over and over again what she's thinking about until she would break down and answer. And if he doesn't like her answer...well, it's just better to be alone sometimes.

She thinks about Ron, about the fight they had earlier in the day. About the night she had with her friends, how well Luna and Harry seem to be getting on. Sometimes she feels so jealous of them, they're clearly a lovely couple, and yet Hermione rarely sees them fight. Not like her and Ron. _We've got a different relationship, that's all_. She thinks about her empty desk at the Wizarding Rules And Regulation office waiting for her. She had to leave it last week, because Ron decided Hermione should stay at home. _We decided,_ Hermione corrects herself, _of course I get a say in my own life_. But does she really?

Shaking herself mentally away from Ron, and work, and who seems to be a better couple, her thoughts wander on to think about Ginny.

But she isn't sure what to think about Ginny after tonight, _I'm flattered that she cares so much,_ Hermione reddens from the attention the ginger seemed to give her,_ but lately she's seemed to care a little _too_much._

Of course, she never thinks twice when it comes to Ginny's sexuality, the ginger isn't the only gay person Hermione knows. But it's a completely different story when it seems your closest female friend has feelings for you and not some other girl. _But, I'm not sure about that. I can't assume, and it could just be my imagination. Just wishful thinking,_ a bitter voice in her subconscious adds. _Wishful thinking? Who's wishing?_

Does she mind how protective Ginny is of her? _Not really, it's nice to have someone try and look out for me._ She remembers Ginny's last words for the night, that Hermione herself needed to know when it was time to stop. _She turned my whole argument around._ Noone else seemed to notice her discomfort or pain lately, _noone except Ginny. She's noticed how Ron has changed too,_ Hermione realizes with an uneasy feeling, _and she wants to help._ But Hermione doesn't need help, though she can't stop herself from wondering if she would be a little more open to Ginny's arms if her friend wasn't a lesbian.

_Sometimes, if my memory is anything to go by, just being around Ginny made me question my own proclaimed heterosexuality. _She would never admit it, but some years ago, Hermione had been so sure that there had been something more to her relationship with Ginny. But that was years ago, around the time when Ginny first came out. But then something changed in her relationship with Ron, and it had been so much more certain than what she had with Ginny that she let it go to try it with him.

And now? _Now I can't be anywhere near gay, I'm in love with Ron. And as much as I care for Ginny, I'm most certainly not bisexual. That's complete rubbish, if you ask me. There's only one way to go in my book, left or right, up or down, gay or straight. And since I'm with her brother, and not her, I'm on my right side. It's simple, logical thinking._

Her mind returns to thoughts of the earlier evening, and she begins analyzing the events of the night with her friends. It had hurt just to walk to the sitting room, _and when Ginny hugged me. Oh, I thought my sides would burst. But not as bad as when we were all laughing, I was really hurting then._ She frowns a moment, a random thought floating through her organized mind, she wonders if maybe she should have gone into healing like Luna once suggested. _It sure would come in useful now_.

Hermione's thoughts continue buzzing, as she subconsciously listens to the WWN, her mind back on Ginny. Celestina Warbeck has been playing every night this week, and she wishes the music would do more to relax her. But all the songs seem to be about love or relationships, happy endings or broken hearts, and Hermione's wondering when everyone became so obsessed with finding love when she really starts listening to the words of the song playing.

**Beat me, twist me, use me, abuse me  
That's what I ask  
Hurt me, work me, hate me, love me  
That's what I need**

_Is Celestina mad?_ A few minutes pass, with this possibility sinking in. And after another run through of the chorus, Hermione's mind jumps on a different train of thought. _Am I mad? _Does she really have to put up with what Ron dishes out?_ What am I talking about, _she leans forward on the counter by the radio, _I'm just overreacting._

Sure, Ron gets a little angry sometimes..but so does she. And even with the obvious fact that their fights have gotten more and more physical during the two months they've started living together, Hermione insists on convincing herself that people get upset. That it's nothing to get worried over, no need to assume anything. He hasn't done much worse than she's done to him, they've always fought. Like the time she shot flying canaries after him in their sixth year, he still has scars from that. _The fact that we fight has nothing to do with our relationship_, Hermione decides silently, _it's the fact that we always make up that matters. And if that's not love...then what is?_

_Right? _

_Right._

But she feels so uncertain, she can't even bring herself to believe it. And with Ginny on the sidelines, that doesn't really help. _She's such a distraction,_ and Hermione is so confused now that she isn't sure what she could possibly mean by that.

Just that second, she's pulled out of her thoughts as Ron yells for her from the bedroom, "Hermione, you coming to bed or what?"

She straightens up carefully, her side not feeling any better. She's exhausted and she doesn't think she will make it to their bedroom until she's right at the threshold, answering quietly to Ron, "Yes, I'm in now."

"Good," He replies, gruffly, "Next time don't make me wait before answerin'."

Hermione continues on towards the bed, biting her tongue to keep from retaliating back with the memory of what happened the last time she yelled after him very raw in her mind. And as she pulls the covers up and over her, feels his strong arms wrap tightly, possessively around her, she can't hep but shudder. She can't help but wonder right then, _just how would Ginny's slim, but firm, arms feel around my waist?_ And she's satisfied with the thought as it carries her on to dreams, dreams she wouldn't admit to having unless she were either very intoxicated or extremely drowsy.

**A/N** - And that's another chapter! Now, I realize that Hermione seemed to contradict herself alot, but I suppose that's because Hermione's pretty confused. She thinks she loves Ron, but then there's something with Ginny. Don't worry though, I hate almost all canon couples so this will end good. As in Ron will get his well deserved ass kicking very soon.

And I have to correct something I said before, that I hate Ron. I didn't mean I **hated** him, just with Hermione. I'm actually becoming rather fond of reading him with Draco. Him and Harry can be a good read, too, but it's a bit predictable. I don't know what I'm trying to say, I guess that I don't completely hate the guy.


	6. Harry's Concern

**A/N** - Well! It's been awhile since I updated, for which I apologize and bring some new chapters. I'm trying something a little different here by switching POVs throughout the chapter. The first POV we get is Ron, but it won't do him any justice. I wonder if what I'm doing is considered to be Ron bashing? Oh well, I hope you readers like the update! 

**Disclaimer** - I don't own anything. Nothing at all. Except the ideas for this somewhat plot.

**Same Colour, Different Weasley**

(**Ron POV**):

"..Mm...Ginny, don't go..." It was a mumbled sentence spoken so low, that it just barely caught a freckled ear as the only other occupant of the room lifted himself from the bed to search for his other shoe.

Ron's ears prick up, as he leans over his girlfriend to try and catch what else she says.

Almost immediately Ron's face takes on a scowl as her hears the soft groans leave Hermione's lips. _Well,_ he thinks as he straightens up, not needing to hear more, _I'll fix this._

And with a heavy frown he finds his shoe, pulls it on, and slips out the room door. He goes down the hall, deciding to leave the house until later that night.

----

(**Hermione POV**):

Hermione stirs, her legs and arms stretching opposite ways as she yawns the sleep away. She rolls over, ready to feel Ron's body against her when she ends up on her side with her arm sprawled across his half of the bed. _Where is he? Usually I'm up first, he likes his coffee first thing in the morning..._

Sitting up, Hermione's eyes widen as they fall on the clock beside their bed._Twelve-twenty? Oh, no. He's going to kill me._ And with dread pouring through her body, she pulls herself away from the bed, starting for the door. She's wearing the same clothes from the night before, and doesn't bother changing. She desperately tries not to think that she might as well wait until after Ron's tantrum before getting into clean clothes.

She takes a few tentative steps into the hall, peeking around the corner into the kitchen only to see that no one's there. Without bothering to check the sitting room first, Hermione turns back to the hall behind her and sees that Ron's travelling cloak is missing from it's hanger. _He went out? Before coffee?_

Hermione moves slowly away from the front door in the hall, half expecting it to burst open with an angry Ron. But when it doesn't, she smiles slightly thinking that this is the first carefree morning she'll have since they first moved in together two months ago.

----

(**Ginny POV**):

A couple of hours later finds Ginny disentangling herself from her sheets, pulling away from them to stand and stretch heavily. After several joints pop and she feels satisfied, she walks on to the bathroom. Today being Saturday, it's her day to relax at home before a night out. It's her one night a week to spend the evening at the local pub, because usually she works all five weekdays. She sees her friends Friday nights, and on Sundays she does paperwork or catches up on sleep before returning to work on Monday.

After finishing in the bathroom, having soaked in a long, hot bath, she pulls her bath robes on and makes for the kitchen. _Today,_ she decides, _I'm not going to let myself worry or get stressed._ She can deal with her work problems, love problems, financial problems all on Sunday if it was necessary. But then there's Hermione, she can't exactly leave Hermione for tomorrow. But the woman doesn't want to be helped. _Her and her damn pride. Since when has she become so bleeding proud?_

Ginny reaches the kitchen, deciding to quickly boil some water for tea before getting ready to head out. It isn't that late yet, just nearing middle afternoon with it being around four o'clock, but she wanted to stop by Harry and Luna's to talk to them about a certain brunette before starting her night.

The afternoon really went by though, being only two-twenty when she woke...she supposes time goes faster when you get caught up in muggle romance novels. No one knows she reads them, no one except Hermione. But then, she's Ginny's supplier. If she has one of those novels with her, Ginny could end up being just like Hermione used to be, reading for hours.

She frowns, that last thought making her realize that Hermione hasn't been keeping up with her hobby of books lately. Unless she doesn't talk about it anymore, but after years of getting an earful of what fascinating title Hermione had recently consumed she doubts that the former headgirl has changed that. She wonders if reading is something else Hermione let go of because of Ron and before she can block the thought, Ginny remembers the only other room in her apartment. It's too small to count for a bedroom and Ginny had always wondered what she should do with it, now she smiles as she figures it out. She'll make it a small library, cozy and warm, maybe one of those ancient green lamps that Hermione seems to like so much.

Putting her wand to a teacup, Ginny voices the spell needed to warm up the water before dropping a couple tea leaves into the boiling liquid and turning to leave the kitchen. She walks past the fireplace, pausing at the mantle she sets her cup down to tap the little radio with her wand. She has a sudden need to hear something other than her own thoughts, and that's when the fire roars green and out stumbles Harry, knocking right into Ginny causing them both to hit the sitting room floor hard.

Ginny gasps, the breath knocked out of her from Harry's weight. He's not that heavy, but he's not terribly light either. Feeling somewhat dazed, she doesn't even blush at the position they're in, but it does make her think about the story Luna told them the night before about Malfoy.

"Harry?" She groans from her spot on the ground, with the older man sprawled on top of her, "What're you doing?"

He peers down at her, his glasses absent, "I needed to talk to you,"

She stares at him a few seconds before clearing her throat loudly, as he's still on top of her, "Right, well would you mind getting the bloody hell off me first?"

"Oh, right," He jumps up, blushing horribly, "Sorry, I just…I didn-"

She waves him off, coming to a stand herself. "It's fine. What'd you want to talk about?"

He removes his glasses from the folds of his work robes, apparently he's on break from his Auror training, and places them back on the bridge of his nose.

"Well, it's about you, actually."

Ginny frowns, ready to wager that this has something to do with her behaviour from the night before. Sighing, she motions for Harry to take a seat, but he shakes his head. "Sorry," He says again, "I'm on break. I only have a couple minutes, but Luna thought I should drop by. We're worried about you, Gin."

"Well, you shouldn't be." She replies, feeling oddly tired despite her full morning of sleep, "If you were more observant, you would be worried about _Miss Granger_." Ginny emphasizes her use of the older woman's last name, for some reason deciding that she doesn't want to hear her first name for the day. She's already in a bad spot, what with wanting her brother's girlfriend.

But Harry, being Harry, just looks confused. "Who, Hermione?" Ginny's stomache flutters nervously, just at the mention of her name. Since when did that start happening? It makes her feel like a schoolgirl again. _That doesn't matter right now,_ she tells herself. Then rolls her eyes at Harry, "No, Neville," She says, her voice thick with sarcasm. He scratches his head, still not understanding.

Ginny exhales, frustrated, throwing her hands into the air, "Of course Hermione, idiot! What other Granger do we know?"

He looks at her hard, "Well, why'd you use her last name?"

"Besides the point," She moves to stand at her couch, her back to Harry. The last thing she needs is for him to know how she feels right now, "The point is that it's Hermione who has the problem, not me."

"You're talking about Ron, aren't you?"

She spins around, surprised, "Where'd that come from?"

He shrugs, but a dark scowl is visible on his features, "Luna has her suspicions and I've noticed how Ron seems to be acting lately." Ginny just glares at him, her fists clenched. "Well, why didn't you do something about it? Or at least tell me, I'll show him how to throw a punch!"

He sighs warily, absentmindedly running a hand through his dark hair, "Hermione's a proud, confident person, Ginny. She won't listen to Luna, or me." He pauses thoughtfully. Then, "That's what I don't understand, and what makes me doubt Luna. Hermione has always been so independent, why would she let Ron act like this...I don't know, Ginny. Maybe you should try talking to her?"

"I did," Ginny says, "Last night…but maybe," She pauses, wondering why she didn't think about it in the first place, "Maybe we should be talking to Ron instead."

He removes his glasses once again, folding them and tucking them away, "I don't think that's a good idea. We don't exactly have proof and if Hermione won't open up, then I'm sure he won't say anything. She has to want to be helped, otherwise it could all blow in her face. Not ours, but hers."

Ginny nods, despite the fact that she completely disagrees. No need arguing with a hard-headed Harry. He takes a step for the fireplace, giving her a look back, "Look, I have to get back to the ministry. Why don't you try talking to her tonight or tomorrow?"

"It'll have to be tomorrow, I think after last night I should leave her be to cool off."

"Alright," He agrees, "Just do it before you leave for the week. Talk to you soon, Luna wants to have another gathering next weekend." And he tosses some powder into the fireplace from a pot on the mantle, before allowing himself to be engulfed by the green flames.

Once he's gone Ginny is left alone, not feeling much like going scouting that evening. And by scouting she means looking for a girl to bring home, she hates to admit it but it helps her feel less lonely. Though when Sunday morning comes, the cycle starts over and she never feels much different.

But she doesn't want to sit at home with her thoughts and she can't just pop up at Hermione's, Ron hates whenever she does that. Ginny doesn't think it wise to have him any angrier with Hermione at the moment. Harry thinks they should wait until she asks for help, but that isn't good enough for Ginny. She doesn't care if there isn't a piece of proof on the planet, she will kick her brother's useless arse if she catches him hurting her Hermione.

_Great,_ she shakes her head,_ now I'm claiming her as my own. As though that's much better than what Ron's doing, she's not a thing. Damn._

She closes the few feet between herself and the mantle, reaching for the cup of tea she left there moments ago. She taps the radio off with her forgotten wand, then stares down into the dark liquid of her cup, at her small reflection staring back at her. She decides that she will go out, and figure out what to do about her friend tomorrow.

_Hermione probably needs to think, and I should take a leaf out of her book and do the same. _She throws the now cold tea into the fire after Harry, drowning out the last embers of the burning fire. She watches as the small flames sizzle out, then turns away to start getting ready for that night.

**A/N** - So Harry isn't as stupid as he comes off to be. You have to admit, he was never very aware of what was going on. And that's why the books needed Hermione. Also, in this story, I think it helps that Harry is with Luna. Always the observant one, she can point him in the right direction. Yay Luna:D


	7. Ron's Threat

**A/N** - Seventh chapter, here's another Hermione POV! The whole thing is her.

**Disclaimer** - Also, I still own nothing of Harry Potter. That's all to JK Rowling.

**Same Colour, Different Weasley**

(**Hermione POV**):

Hermione sits at the table in the kitchen, her eyes glued to her lap where there's a photo album open a few pages in. She's studying the moving photographs, flicking each new sleek sheet of plastic covering over lazily with her wand. This isn't just any of her albums, because she has loads of them. This one was especially made for her and Ginny. Some of the photos she took herself, others she got from Ginny, and others still are from friends or family. There's alot of them, the album is thick and it's filled to the last page.

Hermione makes a mental note to buy a new one when she hears the front door slam open, loud footsteps in the halls, and then the door slamming shut. Her face shoots up and away from a picture of Ginny flying during a Hogwart's quidditch match in seventh year to stare apprehensively at the threshold to the hallway, where the front door is located.

Sure enough, seconds later, Ron steps through the doorway and into the dimly lit kitchen. It was getting late and she was getting a bit worried, but somewhere in the back of her mind she was half-hoping that Ron wasn't coming home tonight. But he always does, no matter the size of their fights.

He goes to the refrigerator without saying anything and it's enough of a gesture to make her nervous feelings from that morning return. She gently closes the photo album, pushing it deeper into her lap hoping he won't notice. But that's silly, it's just Ginny.

He finally turns away from the fridge with a can of pop in his hand, and his hard eyes rest on her, "Hermione, how was your day?"

She swallows with some difficulty before answering, she can see he's upset about something. She had been hoping that if he ended up coming home, which he did, that he would have cooled off. But it seems that he hadn't, "It was okay. Where have you been? I was worried."

He pulls the tab on his can, taking a few steps closer to her, "I went out for some coffee and a walk. Met up with Seamus at a club later on," He pauses, taking a few gulps from his drink before continuing, "Guess who we ran into there?"

She shrugs, trying to act calm. But her heart rate had already picked up speed and she feels strangely hot in the kitchen, feeling as though Ron's sudden presence made the room seem more cramped. His eyes narrow, "We saw Ginny there, and Seamus wanted to say hi. I told him it was a lost cause, she's a little dyke and he's just wasting his time."

Hermione's face contorts angrily and she adverts her eyes, something that doesn't go unnoticed by Ron as he continues, fully aware that he struck a nerve, "I asked her if she knows what's been wrong with you lately, if she's noticed you acting strangely..."

Hermione's breath catches at this, mentally pleading with whatever Gods that are out there that Ginny had said no.

"She said she hasn't noticed anything," He comes to stand right next to her, "But that she's been a little worried lately anyway."

He squats down, so he can talk softly right beside Hermione's face, "She's been awfully worried about you these days, I don't really like the attention."

"She's just being a friend, Ron." Hermione mumbles, reddening slightly. She's aware of his eyes on her, wanting a reaction, but he soon stands again and settles himself near the counter, taking another drink from his can.

"Imagine this morning, Hermione. I was going to be nice and let you sleep in. And I heard you in your sleep," She looks up at him now, confused, "You were dreaming about Ginny and from the sounds of it, you were having a damn good time doing it."

She catches the double meaning of his last sentence, but doesn't say anything, what could she say? Deny it? That doesn't work with Ron, when he gets mad, or thinks he's right that's the end of it. _And he is right,_ And though Hermione can only vaguely remember her dreams of the youngest Weasley, she feels that this one in particular was one of the most sensual dreams she's had since...well, she doesn't recall ever having a dream like that. She never even had those kinds of dreams about Ron, and she can't help feel somewhat guilty about it now.

But another part of her liked it, another part of her wants it to be real. But she doesn't like listening to that side of her reasoning, it just doesn't make sense to her.

There's silence in the kitchen now, but after a few minutes Ron finishes his can of soda, tosses it in the nearby rubbish bin and strides over to where Hermione's sitting. He snatches up the photo album from her lap, "What's this?"

"Ron, no," she makes to grab it back but he takes it out of her reach. She stands, attempting to take it again only he keeps her at bay with one arm while he flips it open with his free hand. He holds it at an angle to let the pages flip forward of their own accord, skimming quickly through all the pictures that are of her. Of Ginny. They're of her and Ginny together, her and Ginny at school, her and Ginny at the Burrow for break, at the beach that one week Ginny took Hermione with her to America.

He snaps the album shut when he reaches the very end, stares down at the front cover, still keeping it away from Hermione's grabbing hands. And without warning he hurls it across the kitchen, to the front hall and out of sight. Hermione gasps, it had taken her years to get all of those photos together and then months to organize them all into that album! _How dare he? _

But she once again bites her tongue, she doesn't say a thing as she moves away from him to retrieve the album, feeling her anger rising when he speaks again, his voice dangerously serious.

"I want you to stay away from Ginny." He says.

Hermione whirls back around to face him, "What, why?"

"Because," He states, moving closer, "I said so."

Hermione opens her mouth, knowing that she should just shutup. But no, this is just stupid. "That's not a very good reason, Ron," She manages to mumble.

He stares at her, surprised that she would question his wants. But he shakes his head and continues, "I don't want you mixing with her sort, and that's final, Hermione."

_Her sort? _Hermione doesn't even need to ask, she knows exactly what he means, _lesbian, gay, homosexual, that sort. Those people._ _But they're not just people, they're people we know_. Ginny is too important to Hermione for her to even consider giving her up, even if Ron says to.

She stares at him, unable to believe that he's the same accepting, caring boy she knew in school. _What happened to him? Was it the war? Was it the loss of those who volunteered their lives for the fight? The loss of his own blood, of his own father? _No, there are no excuses. They had all been through it, they all felt the same pain.

"She's your sister," She says softly, almost more to herself than the man before her. "She's your sister, Ron," She repeats louder, her voice pained.

He moves, quick as lightning, grabbing her by the arm with a growl, "Hermione, if I catch you around her again, you'll both regret it."

Hermione tries to break away from his hold, subconsciously wondering how his touch is so different from Ginny's when they have the same blood. He looks down at her, tightening his grip, "Don't call her, visit her, think about her," He pauses, smirking knowingly before adding, "Don't even _dream_ about her."

Hermione's face pales, but she feels her blood heat up once again, and in a spurt of disbelief at his words and anger at what he's changed into she tears herself away from his grip. She stumbles for the door with only one destination and person in mind. On the way out she reaches down to grab the album, needing to keep it away from Ron's abusing hands.

**A/N** - Yes, for those wondering, Mr. Weasley died in the war for this story. So, Ron is now somewhat aware that there's something between his sister and Hermione. Even though nothing's happened yet, which I'm sure is rousing some impatience from you guys. I promise, we will have happy Ginny and Hermione time soon. We will also have someone teach Ron a lesson (don't wanna say who yet), and I hope to have some more Luna. Because she's my most favourite character.

Next couple of chapters we have Ginny and Hermione. Hope everyone's weekend was good, cause mine sure was!


	8. Hermione's Look Alike

**A/N** - And now, the next chapter. Enjoy. Oh, but I have to warn you, there's a little bit of graphic stuff in this update. It's between Ginny and a girl she brings home. I guess it's a little more than a T rating...Forgive me, I'm really not very good with ratings, but just to be safe I'll bump it up to an M.

**Disclaimer** - Also, I still own nothing of Harry Potter. That's all to JK Rowling.

**Same Colour, Different Weasley**

(**Ginny POV**):

Ginny wraps her arms around the body on top of her, grabbing the brunette's firm waist and pressing their bodies together. She feels a knee applying perfect pressure between her legs and shifts her own leg to nudge the area between Erin's thighs. Erin being the woman Ginny ended up bringing home from the club earlier in the evening.

A few drinks at the bar, a few more at home, and she once again has another brown haired, fair skinned woman in her bed. It's always a brunette, it's always been that way and Ginny couldn't break the pattern tonight.

She's bringing her lips up to the other woman's, turning them over giving Ginny a chance to dominate. She moves her hands up Erin's smooth side underneath her tank top, helping her pull it off to reveal a silky, black bra underneath. Erin arches her back up, giving Ginny access to reach beneath her and undo the bra's clasp.

Afterwards, she pulls her own shirt off, tossing it aside for later. She dips down, bringing her lips to the soft surface of Erin's breasts, feeling her companion's knee jump a little sending it straight between Ginny's thighs again causing her to press her waist down harder, grinding them into Erin's as she kisses her way to the other woman's neck, back up to her mouth.

She deepens their kiss, bringing her hands down to the buckle of Erin's belt, ready to undo it when she hears a faint thudding sound and pulls her head away from Erin's lips reluctantly.

"What was that?" Erin cranes her neck in an attempt to look down the hall through the half closed bedroom door.

Ginny shrugs, pushing her back down, desperately needing this release. But before she can get back to what she was doing, the thudding occurs again, and Ginny brings her head up once more, irritated.

"What the hell?" Ginny rolls off of Erin, sitting up. Her partner follows in suit, "I think someone's at your door."

"They can wait, we're in the middle of something here," Ginny rolls her eyes at the continued knocking before pulling Erin on top of her to continue. They're breathing starts picking up, and soft, stifled gasps turn into longer, louder groans that masks the sound of someone creaking the front door open and softly walking down the hall towards the bedroom. Ginny feels herself rise off the bed, her hips bucking and knows she's almost there when the lights flash on, the door to the room swings open, and there's a loud 'Oh!' of surprise.

Ginny blinks rapidly, trying to adjust to the sudden lighting. There's a painful throbbing in her deep abdominal and between her legs now, being so close to climax and being interrupted isn't such a nice feeling afterall.

Erin removes herself from her position over Ginny, and that's when the ginger sees Hermione standing in the doorframe with a shocked expression on her face.

Ginny stares at her, a 'what the devil is going on' running through her head as she takes in Hermione's appearance. She looks a mess really, she's wearing the same clothes from last night, all rumpled and twisted, her hair is even frizzier than it's suppose to be, and she's just standing there in the entrance to the room with some book tucked underneath her arm.

Ginny snaps out of it and finally reacts, grabbing at her sheets and pulling them over Erin and herself, she sits up. "Hermione!?"

Hermione's eyes go wider than before, a terrible shade of scarlet spreading throughout her features as she begins sputtering, "Oh. Oh! S-sorry, Ginny. I-I'll just wait outside.." And she pulls the door shut, still blushing as she leaves the room.

Ginny lets herself fall back onto the bed, covering her face with her hands. _This is so wrong_.

Erin, who's been silent the entire time, pulls away from the bed and comes to a stand.

She grabs her clothes off of the floor, starting to put them on.

"Erin I-" Ginny starts, also standing to gather her discarded clothes from the floor.

"It's okay, I've actually had it happen before." She looks up, a funny expression on her face. "Go talk to your girlfriend, she needs you now."

Ginny pulls her jeans on quickly, but stops at her words. "Girlfriend? Oh, no Hermione's not my girlfrie-" But Erin cuts her off again, somehow already fully dressed.

"Just talk to her, make it right, okay?" She smiles, sadly. She takes her purse from the desk by the door, "You're lucky to have someone who cares for you. Don't waste it by looking for girls like me at the local bar," And she's out the door, with Ginny soon behind her but Erin is already gone by the time she reaches the end of the hall. Frowning, Ginny turns away to search for Hermione, hoping she hasn't already left.

_Merlin, this is serious. I just let a gorgeous girl like Erin leave in the middle of sex. And for Hermione._ Ginny very well knows that she couldn't have turned Hermione away even if she'd wanted to anyway, though she can't help but selfishly think that the older girl could have waited five more minutes for Ginny and Erin to finish up.

_Oh well,_ she sighs quietly, when she finds Hermione in the sitting room,_ there's always next Saturday._

"Hermione.." She begins, unsure of what to say. But Hermione doesn't give her the chance, "If you wanted to finish your...ahh session with your...erm, your...lady friend I could just go and come back later. Or wait outside."

Ginny tries not to snicker at that, but Hermione catches the laughter on the ginger's face and turns an even darker shade of red. Ginny tries pushing the laughter away, but the thought of finishing up with Erin while Hermione sat out here was for some reason funny.

Then she remembers how Hermione had just turned up, and from her appearance, something must have happened. And it couldn't have been pleasant. She goes to sit beside her on the sofa, keeping a little space between them.

"Hermione, What happened?"

"Nothing," She looks down at her twisting hands, "I just feel bad for ruining your night with your..." She trails off, not sure how to finish or how to refer to Erin.

"Lady friend?" Ginny offers, and Hermione grimaces from her use of the term.

"Hermione, something's definitely wrong."

"Maybe," Is her soft reply. Ginny stares at her, and when Hermione tries to stand Ginny takes her carefully by the wrist, pulling her back down gently, "No way, I've moved past maybe. You can't just burst in here looking all dishevelled without a reason!"

She doesn't answer, her head turned away as to keep Ginny from seeing her rising tears, "Ginny, I just need a place to stay tonight. No strings, okay?" She's using the same soft tone and Ginny feels her own features soften, feeling a sudden need to take Hermione in her arms and comfort her. But she doesn't, instead she sighs again and releases her wrist.

"Okay," She agrees, her voice resigned. "I'll let it go. For now. But look at you, how about I make something to eat and you can clean yourself up?"

Hermione nods, "Thanks. And I'm really sorry about..." She's pauses, trying to find the right words. "About barging in on you and your girlfriend."

"Hermione," Ginny starts, "I told you, I haven't got a girlfriend right now. She's just a friend."

"Right, a friend. Okay." But Ginny can see she doesn't believe her. So she decides to turn the tables, "Actually, she thought _you_were _my _girlfriend. That's why she left in such a hurry."

"What?" She asks, her eyes round. "What'd you tell her?

"I said you're my princess from wonderland and we plan on living happily ever after."

"Ginny!" Hermione gives a small laugh as she playfully smacks Ginny on the arm. _At least she's smiling._

"There's my girl," Ginny says, seriously. "I love to see you smile, Hermione." And she reaches a hand up to her flushed face. Ginny's sure that she's been crying, her eyes are red and somewhat swollen. She rubs away some smudges near her friend's chin, then pulls her hand up to smooth out that thick hair she loves so much. She's loved it for so long now, the intensity of it, the way it crowds around her face framing her pretty features. Then Ginny realizes what she's doing, and quickly pulls her fingers away.

"Ginny..?" Hermione prompts, trying to get the ginger to look at her. But Ginny's afraid to look into her face, her eyes. She's afraid of what she'll see, and even more so what she won't see. Standing, she pulls the other woman up with her. She smoothes Hermione's shirt out around the shoulders, avoiding eye contact completely, not wanting Hermione to see through her lies and one night stands for the real emotions there.

"Come on, you can borrow some of my clothes. I'll whip us up something to eat," She takes the book that Hermione had brought with her off of the nearby coffeetable, realizing it's actually an album, "And we can look through some of your album while we chow down, how about it?"

Hermione looks down at the album in Ginny's hands, then back up at her. "Alright, I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Great," Ginny sets the album back on the coffeetable, then walks with her to the hall, allowing her to continue down towards the bedroom and bathroom. She shakes her head slightly, feeling somewhat dazed with Hermione's sudden appearance and still feeling a little funny from being disrupted from her 'session' with Erin, as Hermione had put it. She hears the shower start before letting herself walk into the kitchen to find something for them to eat.

**A/N** - And, that's chapter eight. I liked it, and I hope you did too. Don't worry about 'Erin', she's just a girl Ginny brought home. It won't affect Ginny and Hermione. Maybe some teasing on Hermione's part, but nothing important. Some of you might say that if Ginny really feels for Hermione, then why is she hooking up with bar girls. Easy answer, Ginny isn't a homewrecker. She's not going to make Hermione leave Ron, and she isn't the type of person to sit around crying over unrequited love. Not my Ginny, at least not in this story anyway.

I'd like to thank everyone again for the reviews and everything. You've all been great! So, I'll try to keep up with updates now that I'm pretty much caught up on tests and homework. Have a good weekend everyone!


	9. Trust

**A/N** - A month! A whole month has passed since I've updated, how horrible of me. :( Well, here's a new chapter if anyone's still around to read it. Chinoto is a real lemon-lime soda down here in Venezuela, but I'm not sure if it's available anywhere else. Maybe Mexico or Colombia or some other latin countries. Please excuse any mistakes in grammar as I don't have enough time to edit it twice AND upload it today and I'd really like to give everyone an update. So, hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer** - I don't own Harry Potter, any of his friends, or the Chinoto. Though I do have a case of it in the back of my room. ;p

**Same Colour, Different Weasley**

(**Ginny POV**):

"Hey, need a hand?"

Ginny smiles as she looks over her shoulder to see Hermione standing a few feet behind her. "Sure, bring the drinks. I'll get the food."

Hermione walks over to stand beside her friend, taking two green bottles off the counter and walking off towards the sitting room. Ginny's not far behind her carrying the plate of sandwiches and once they reach the other room, Ginny drops onto the floor and sets the plate in front of her. Hermione slides off the couch where she had settled, and leans back on the bottom of the sofa to sit beside Ginny.

"What is this stuff?" Hermione asks, turning one of the plastic bottles over in her hands. "I've never seen it even as a muggle."

"It's Chinoto, Bill brought cases of it back from South America." Ginny says with a grin. "Turns out Fleur has a sweet tooth and this suited her tastes."

Hermione actually smiles, and it causes Ginny to feel that familiar fluttery feeling in her chest move down to her abdominal as she smiles back. Moving past the bottles, she motions for Hermione to take a sandwich and they eat quietly for awhile, both thinking their own thoughts. After they've both finished one and shared another, they push the plate away and Ginny drags the album over while Hermione washes down her food with the sweet lemon-lime soda.

"I don't think I've seen this album, is it new?" She asks, touching the front gingerly. The album has a handsome cover, a rich maroon colour which while it may make Ron cringe, Ginny rather liked it and thought it went well with Hermione's complexion.

Hermione drains the last bit of the bottle, before setting it aside. "Not exactly..." She says slowly, a pink rising in her cheeks. "I've been making it for awhile now. It's pretty much finished, an album of-"

"Us?" Ginny asks flipping the cover open to the first page and seeing a moving photo of her and Hermione on a cold day in their younger school days, thrilled at the thought of a whole album of just them.

"Mostly," She continues, looking down at the album with the ginger. "But there are some pictures of just you, hope you don't mind..."

"Oh, of course not! This is really sweet, I never knew we took so many pictures." She says, turning another page to find a photo of herself with the quidditch team of her first year on the team holding the winning cup.

Moving closer together to share the view of the photos the two girls giggle and talk their way through the album. They move through the four seasons of their Hogwart school days, through Easter and Christmas holidays, all the while their faces changing slightly to match the changing years. Ginny feels small pangs of sadness, remembering how close they both used to be and how much space has seemed to have grown between them in the past twenty-four hours. But tonight, looking through their past memories, Ginny feels as close to Hermione as ever.

Then she turns another page and gapes at one of the moving photos there. "Where in the world did you get this?" She asks, mildly shocked. The picture was of Ginny and Luna, with Ginny's lips moving rapidly, a look of panic on her face before Luna leaned forward and silenced her with a kiss. This scene played itself over and over with a snickering Hermione at Ginny's side.

"I got it from Colin, I think he might just know more about what went on in Hogwart's than we did in our days." Hermione says, still chuckling.

Ginny blushes, the scarlet colour clashing with her red hair and freckles. "Well, I shudder to think what other photos he's got of me doing Merlin knows what..." But this only causes Hermione to laugh harder, and Ginny gives her a moment to calm down before continuing. "It was my first kiss, you know."

"Really?" The brunette asks, surprised.

"Yeah, I had already been thinking about liking girls before, but this," She says without embaressment, motioning to the picture. "This pretty much sealed the deal."

"But you and Luna...did you, I mean were you..?" She asks, uncertainly.

Ginny's eyes widen. "No, no we never had anything serious. She's just a really affectionate person, that's all. I was trying to explain after letting slip of how I thought I might like girls and she decided to shut me up with a kiss. Odd, isn't it?"

Hermione starts laughing again in response and Ginny joins in for no reason at all, remembering the confusion that followed that kiss with Luna. She finally had to conclude that just because Luna's a girl, it doesn't mean she has to like her. She only likes some girls. _Like Hermione..._She thinks as shewatches her friend laugh. _She looks so cheerful. So different from when she first arrived. _Ginny's own laughter dies slowly as she turns back to the picture of her and Luna kissing. "It's getting late," She informs her friend. "We should probably get some rest. We can hang out tomorrow, if you're not busy. I haven't anything planned."

Hermione stands along with Ginny, "Okay," She smiles. "I'd like that. We haven't had a day to ourselves in a long time." Ginny agrees, nodding. She's about to take the empty plate and bottles of Chinoto into the kitchen when Hermione stops her, pulling out her wand. "Here, let me." And with a flick of her wand, the dishes vanish. Ginny doesn't know where to and she doesn't care, but she yawns slightly as she motions to the couch, "Well, I'll help you get the couch out. Then I guess I'll see you in the morning."

And she's bending down to start pulling the mattress out when Hermione pulls her back up, giggling slightly. "Don't be silly, Ginny."

But the ginger just looks at her, confused, "I don't have a guest room, you know tha-"

"Yes, but there isn't need for one. I'll just sleep with you, in your bed."

"Wha...what?" Ginny's mouth drops slightly, _she's kidding right?_

"Oh come on, Ginny. We used to sleep in the same bed all the time when we were kids. Nothing's changed," But when Ginny continues to look uncertain, she adds in a serious tone, "I trust you, and to be honest I'd feel better if I stayed in your room tonight."

And with that she pulls Ginny towards the bedroom. Ginny isn't sure what to think, say, or even if this is such a good idea. Sure, Hermione might trust her, but Ginny doesn't think she can trust herself. _And if she trusts me so much,_ Ginny wonders,_ why can't she tell me about her and Ron?_

**A/N** - And that's left to be continued! Let me know what you think! Now I believe I will write an update for my other story...


	10. Hermione's Kiss

**A/N** - No excuses here, except for the lack of inspiration and angsty moods brought on by girlfriend problems. Hopefully my readers are sweeties and will once again forgive my horrible ways...though at this point I can barely say enjoy, as I'm worried there's a crowd of pitch forked and noose hanging readers waiting for me. x(

Hope you enjoy anyway, though!! '-

**Disclaimer** - Still don't own Harry or his wizard ways.

**Same Colour, Different Weasley**

(**Hermione POV**):

Hermione stays in the bathroom a little longer than necessary, splashing water over her face at an attempt to calm her raging nerves only to begin wringing her hands and pacing the small area once again. _What's going to happen tonight? _She thinks, then feels herself flush. _What do I expect to happen?_ Exhaling loudly, she gives her hands a final wring before pushing one forward to grab the cold, brass doorknob. _I suppose we're about to see..._ She decides as she pulls the door open and steps out of the bathroom and into Ginny's semi-dark room.

As she takes a few more steps towards the bed, she feels like how she imagines a virgin must feel on her wedding night. Ginny's already in bed, her rich, red hair spilling over the pillow she's using to prop herself up as she leafs through various parchments. She looks up and if Hermione didn't know better, she could have sworn she just heard her best friend gasp out loud. And she's not sure how she feels about that, but she does subconsciously feel excited about it as she takes off the bathrobe her friend lent her and feels Ginny's eyes travelling over her body in the revealing muggle tank top and shorts. She looks back up at Ginny, acknowledging that she's watching her more closely than a friend should and Ginny's face takes on a guilty expression as she turns to look away. She takes a few deep breaths before turning back to Hermione, who's thinking that all of these reactions are making it very obvious what the youngest Weasley is thinking.

"Well, what're you waiting for Hermione?" She asks, a nervous smile on her lips. "Climb in, it's oddly drafty tonight."

"Oh?" Hermione prompts as she slides beneath the sheets, settling herself beside Ginny's warm body. "Feeling cold?"

Ginny gives her a sideway look, then smirks slightly, her nervousness seeming to have disappeared. "Something like that."

A moment of awkward silence goes by before Ginny goes back to her parchment and Hermione goes back to wringing her hands under the covers, thinking rapidly.

"What're you working on?" Hermione asks after awhile, starting to feel suffocated by the silence.

"Essays for the potions class I intern for over in the states." She replies, putting the parchment away a couple minutes later.

"Yeah..." Hermione says, slowly. "How's that going, then?"

Ginny gives her a funny look before answering. "Good...not long before I have enough experience to apply at Hogwarts."

Hermione nods slightly, her eyes on her friend, wondering what's going on behind those brown eyes. But Ginny turns away and stares down, fiddling with the comforter to distract herself from the warm body beside her.

"Ginny..." Hermione tries, putting a shaky hand on the ginger's shoulder, trying to pull her back into her gaze. Ginny obliges after a few moments, moving her head up in hesitation and Hermione can see her swallow hard before staring back into her soft eyes. Her expression seems mixed with confusion, longing, and nervousness. Hermione's sure her own face is a complete reflection.

Then she's suddenly very aware of her slow breathing picking up pace as her hand slides up to the curve of the back of her friend's neck, placing her thumb near the bottom of her ear. She edges her face just a bit closer to Ginny's, feeling as though her heart is about to break through her ribcage with anticipation. Ginny leans closer, too, unusually shy as though asking permission. But Hermione doesn't give her the time to be a gentleman, she moves forward pressing her lips onto those of the freckled face before her. Not a fraction of a second later does Hermione feel something inside her chest leak, some sort of light catch fire in her abdominal, as though a dam had been built in her all her life and only now was she aware of it. But it doesn't get a chance to burst as Ginny pulls away, looking somewhat surprised and even more confused.

"What about Ron?" She asks, an unsteady hand on her lower lip. But this time it's Hermione that looks away, not ready to get into that.

"Hermione, what exactly..?" Ginny starts again before stopping herself. "Actually, never mind." She says, knowing they weren't going to get anywhere with that tonight.

"It's late, we should probably turn in. We can talk tomorrow." Ginny says in a way that tells Hermione this is definitly not over. Hermione feels the light inside burn out as she watches Ginny in surprise. Had Hermione read the signs Ginny had given her wrong? Does Ginny in fact not feel for her? Or maybe it's not that at all, maybe Ginny just wants to be sure that Hermione's sure...

But Hermione isn't sure, she's much newer to this than her friend is and has alot of questions, but the the younger woman clearly doesn't want to talk about it. _And all she seems to care about is what's going on with Ron_, she thinks, frustrated with the thought. _Can't she just let me forget about him for one night?? I guess not...I'll have to tell her sometime, if I want anything to happen with her._

She sits a bit shocked, does she really want anything at all _to_ happen with Ginny? _Well, obviously. I just kissed her...God, I wish there was liquor I could blame that on to give me a bit more time to think this through, but maybe it's time to stop thinking so much and actually confront her. Though I don't see us talking anymore until tomorrow. _She decides to take Ginny's word for it and continue the talk the following day.

And she's brought out of her thoughts as Ginny reaches above them to shut off the lamp, "Night, Hermione."

Hermione closes her eyes tightly, her head hurting from her conflicting thoughts. "Goodnight, Ginny." She whispers back before they both turn opposite ways to sleep.

--

(**Ginny POV**)

_Merlin, what had that been about? _Ginny thinks as she slides further into the covers, only moments after she'd kissed and been kissed by Hermione. Well, if you could call it a kiss..._I shouldn't have pulled back..._But _what about Ron? Why can't she just tell me for Godric's sake? Or break up with him if it's that bad?  
_

Ginny's not so sure about what Hermione's feeling or going through right now, but she knows she's wanted that kiss for a long time now and feels she should have been more into it. _Not before Ron's out of the picture. _She decides. _No matter that he's a jerk, he's still my brother and I can't just take advantage of Hermione right now..._

_Though she was the one to kiss me first. _She continues thinking, pulling the covers more tightly around her, feeling the cold left behind after tasting Hermione's lips for the mere seconds she had. _I suppose tomorrow is another day, though it better bring more answers than these past couple of days._ She thinks, impatiently. _I can't wait much longer, but hopefully tomorrow Hermione will tell me about Ron...And if not, I swear on my non-existent children's graves that by the end of this weekend, I _will_ know what's going on with them._

**A/N** - Yeahh, chapter ten is out and done! So they kissed, even if it was for mere few seconds, at least it was Hermione who made the first move. Now how will they feel the next morning waking next to each other? Regretful? I know I would be if I were Ginny. Whistles long and loud Hehe, moving on.

Next chapter we have the girls hanging out together and spending some good old quality time. That's just the thing they need, I think. I'll have the next chapter up before the end of this month. I have alot of time on my hands to "think about what a cold person I can be" according to the lady and instead of keeping my promise to her and actually thinking about it, I am going to update my story and profile because it's not a waste of my time. P

Also we have I think one or two more chapters before Ginny actually gets proof of her brother's abusing ways. Ohh boy, will the drama really pick up then!!


	11. It's A Sundae

**A/N** - Well, here's the new update. I actually like how this one turned out. I hope you all have enjoyed the story thus far, and even though I haven't been the greatest at updating, I've really enjoyed writing it. And hey, I'm talking like it's over...It's not, no worries there! We've still got quite a few chapters to go until then!  
**  
Disclaimer** - I don't own them. Or the M&Ms. Though I would like some of them...

**Same Colour, Different Weasley**

(**Hermione POV**):

Hermione wakes the next morning to an empty bed, feeling the cold space beside her and regret runs swiftly through her as she remembers the night before. She sits up, swinging her legs over the side of Ginny's bed with a painful feeling of dread, wishing now that she had talked to Ginny last night and not have to try getting through the awkwardness sure to come with breakfast that morning.

Then, panicking as she remembers her face she races to the bathroom and throws herself before the mirror. Seconds later letting out a sigh of relief, her spells had held through the night and nothing much showed of the bruises on her face. Returning to the bedroom with a heavy feeling in her chest, she goes on to make the bed neatly while pondering the night before.

When she finishes, she pulls on the bathrobe she had discarded before turning in, and walks quietly out of the bedroom towards the kitchen of Ginny's apartment where she finds the ginger witch sitting at the table with a steaming mug in her hands. "Hey..."

The Weasley looks up from her morning tea, managing a smile at the brunette before her. "Morning, Hermione. Hope you slept well..?"

Hermione crosses the small kitchen to seat herself across from her. "I did. Actually, it was," She pauses, wondering why she's about to lie. Though she really wasn't, sure she had a rough time falling asleep with all the things with Ginny on her mind, but she hasn't slept that well since before she moved in with Ron. "It was good, thanks for it."

Ginny stands abruptly, turning away and taking her tea with her. "Don't mention it," She says with a quiet sigh, setting the cup on the counter and making for the fridge.

Hermione lets out a sigh of her own, clasping her hands on the table before her, her head bent low enough to just keep her friend in her view. Hermione's mind had worked overdrive before she had finally fallen asleep the night before and she had decided not to say anything rash to Ginny until the end of the day. Her plan was to spend the day with her younger friend and see how she felt about this all at the end of the day spent together. _It shouldn't have to be this hard to think,_ her mind whirs silently with her ongoing thoughts, _Merlin it actually makes me wish I were smarter..._

"Anything special you'd like for breakfast?" Ginny asks from the fridge, jerking Hermione from her thoughts.

"Not really," Hermione answers with a shrug, raising her head up to flash a half smile at her. "Just whatever you usually have, I don't want to be a bother."

"Great," Ginny turns back to Hermione with a handful of containers, dropping them on the table. "It's a Sundae."

Hermione stares up at her friend, confused, "And yesterday was Saturday.."

"No, you goof," Ginny starts taking the top off of her containers. "I'm making us ice cream sundae's."

"Ice cream? For breakfast?" Hermione asks, trying and failing to stiffle a laugh. "Please don't tell me you eat this regularly?"

"Nope." She answers, spooning chocolate into bowls she had just retrieved from the countertop. "Today's just you're lucky day."

"Oh, well lucky me." She replies, dryly.

Ginny chuckles softly. "So what'll it be? Sprinkles? Chocolate suryup? Caramel? Nuts, raisins, brownie bits..?" She asks, waving a wand over the table where all the different ingrediants appear. "Oh, and I have a king size bag of...of some type of muggle candy called M&Ms." She continues, holding up a blue bag that's very familiar to Hermione.

"Really?" Hermione asks, taking the bag from her. "Where'd you get this? I haven't had these since...Goodness, since well before my first year at Hogwart's..."

"Luna left them the last time she was here," Ginny informs her, taking the sweets back after the brunette finishes inspecting them with a smile. "She said she had a large stock of muggle sweets at home and that I should try them. I saved these for a special occasion, and actually wanted to save them for you...you know, because you're muggle born and all." She finishes quickly, her ears already burning.

A slightly awkward silence comes between them, but Hermione clears her throat hurrily and gets a reaction from Ginny that doesn't involve her ears to flame.

"Err, yeah," Ginny tries, a nervousness in her voice that wasn't there before. "So, what'll it be then?"

"Surprise me." Hermione says softly, standing to find utensils and her own cup of tea.

After they finish eating their sundae's, of which half the bag of M&M's were dropped into Hermione's bowl, Ginny piles the dishes in the sink and with a touch of her wand they set to work cleansing themselves, leaving the young women to converse and begin to plan their day together.

"Well," Ginny starts, using another flick of her wand to wipe the table clean. "I suppose we should talk about last night."

"Ginny, wait." Hermione starts, sighing loudly.

"No! It needs to be now, you can't just kiss me and decide to let it go, decide to leave me hanging without an idea of what's going on with you!"

Hermione takes a breath, hoping Ginny will agree with what she's about to say. "Ginny, I know, believe me I know. I just need a little more time to straighten out my thou-"

"You had all night last night. I didn't get more than a couple hours sleep and I know you didn't either." She cuts in, her ears already burning again in anger and frustration.

"Okay! Just give me till the end of the day, alright? Let's go out, have a day together..." She offers. "Then we'll talk about it all."

Ginny gives her a look and for a moment Hermione thinks she's going to keep arguing, but she sighs and finally relents. "Fine, but tonight. It's got to be tonight."

"Alright." Hermione replies, softly as Ginny reseats herself across from her. "Tonight. Promise."

"Right, well I'll be holding you to that." Ginny says, using the double meaning to try and get a blush from Hermione. It doesn't work.

After a moment's silence as the two witches ponder the situation, Hermione cuts through it. "So, what's the plan then?"

**A/N** - Hm. What **is** the plan, then? If anyone noticed, I got that last line from Shawn of the Dead. Favourite movie, right there. Well, besides Imagine Me and You, haha. So, just thought I'd mention that. I hope everyone liked this. It's a bit longer than the last chapter I think, I haven't checked, but I hope it is. And for the record, I'm sorry in advance if the next update is a bit overdue. I just do this as a side thing, when I'm inspired and have the time or the mood to write. We're going downhill now, though. In about two more chapters Ginny will find out about Ron for real, and then a couple more I think before his ass gets kicked.

Good weekend to everyone then, and thanks so much to all the reviewers. I seriously never imagined one of my stories to get so much attention, so thanks to everyone who reviews and have added the story to their alert list and favourites. Love you all!


	12. A Flying Sensation

**A/N** - Well, I've finally come with an update! And this is it, chapter twelve. I have chapter thirteen just about ready, too. Only! I'm not too happy with the way I worded things towards the ending of it, so I'm going to see if I can edit it a bit more and have up here soon after. Hope you all enjoy this chapter. :D

**Disclaimer** - I don't own them. Just my twisted, little plot here. ;)

**Same Colour, Different Weasley**

(**Ginny POV**)

"You're really good in the kitchen Ginny, has anyone ever told you that?" Hermione asks, swallowing the last bits of her second sandwich. Ginny laughs, her legs stretched out over the colourful blanket and her toes in the tall grass. "It's just a sandwich, Hermione. It's not hard to make..."

"But still, I love your cooking." She continues, smiling warmly. "I wish you could cook for me all the time."

Nodding thoughtfully, Ginny washes down her own sandwich with the last dregs of her raspberry tea. "Well, thanks, as picky about food as you can be sometimes I'll take that as a compliment..."

Her eyes bright, Hermione replies, half a cup of tea still in her hands. "You should, I really think-" Then her eyes widen slightly as she realizes what Ginny had said. "Hey! What's that suppose to mean? I'm not picky." She exclaims, indignantly.

"You are too, and you're so routine about everything. Just look at how you eat." Ginny says, laughing again. "Take a bite, chew, chew, swallow, napkin. Then it starts over again. And after that's gone by three times, you take a drink."

"Well, you've really been watching me then, haven't you? And I thought I was the observant one."

"I guess being best friends with a Virgo just rubs off sometimes." Ginny says, knowing how Hermione feels about zodiac signs and divination in general.

"Ohh," She starts in a groan, setting her tea down. "Don't tell me you believe in that stuff, too?"

"Too?" Ginny asks, innocently.

"Yes, a couple weeks ago while I was at Harry and Luna's they were both ranting on about it. My ear was practically bleeding by the time I managed a change of subject. Honestly Ginny, if someone could really tell how another person is just by looking into their signs-"

"Alright, Hermione, alright!" Ginny interrupts, her hands up feigning surrender. "You win, if you can prove me wrong."

"And how, may I ask, am I suppose to do that?" She asks, her eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Well," Ginny starts, as she carefully stands as to not spill the surrounding food or the tea. "I brought a surprise..."

Hermione's face shows confusion as she stands as well, stepping away from the picnic they had set out. "And what might that be?" She asks, slightly apprehensively. Ginny kneals down to fiddle with the straps on her bottomless rucksack, pulling the flap open and sliding out her old broom back from her quidditch playing days. "I thought we'd take the old bugger out for a spin, what do you think?"

"Erm, I really don't know..." Hermione mumbles, hesitating. This had been the plan since they had decided to spend the day together before having the big talk. Ginny knew that Hermione needed something to lift her stress and this was just the thing! Ginny had figured, having a nice picnic would set the mood lovingly, get Hermione smiling and maybe even laughing. Then turn the conversation to her sign and suggesting that it means she wouldn't do anything so daring as try flying so many years after nearly failing the class in first year. Hermione's too proud to be proved wrong and it was the only way Ginny could see Hermione not putting her foot down and saying no to joining Ginny in a flight around the meadow.

"Do you still know how to handle that thing?" She asks, still hesitating as she steps somewhat closer to Ginny and her most prized possession during her teen years.

"Of course I do. It's natural, once you learn, you never forget." Ginny replies confidently.

"Kind of like riding a bicycle, you mean? Only I never really learned to do that..." She says, more to herself than to Ginny.

"A what?" Ginny asks, confused as she's never heard of such a thing. Shaking her head, Hermione takes the last couple of steps to stand beside her younger friend. "Nothing, alright let's give it a go. Maybe it will even be fun..." She says, but her voice says the complete opposite.

(**Hermione POV**)

After ten or so minutes of Ginny reassuring Hermione that she could still handle a broom and they would both be fine, Hermione found herself mounting the old broom, nervously. Ginny twists her head around, an amused expression on her face. "You better hold on, Hermione. This might not be a firebolt, but it goes pretty fast."

"What? I thought we could take it slow-w-w!! Hermione starts, but is cut off as Ginny pushes hard off the ground and they fly up, going higher by the second. As an instinct, Hermione grabs Ginny around the middle tightly, clenching her fists around the ginger's loose jacket. "Ginny!" She shrieks into the wind. "Ginny, slow down!"

Laughing cheerfully, Ginny twists her head back around, her hair whipping in the blowing wind. "What was that, Hermione?!"

"I said," Hermione yells again. "Slow down!"

"Oh, okay." Ginny says, more to herself than Hermione as she tries to remember exactly the body movement she needs to slow the broom down. But all that happens is them speeding up and this fact doesn't go unnoticed by the brunette. "Ginny?! Why are we speeding up? Oh, Merlin you don't know how to stop?!" Hermione panicks, pulling herself closer to her friend, her grip tight. Ginny doesn't answer, but realizing that while she has Hermione up off the ground, she might as well make the best of it as she may never get this chance again.

Half an hour later, after flying all through the meadow, up into the clouds, and back down again the tips of their feet brushing the tall grass as Hermione actually giggles when it tickles her bare toes, she takes them back up again, flying with the top of the swaying trees. They're both enjoying themselves inmensley and Hermione is surprised that she doesn't want it to end so soon as she feels them descending. But the thought quickly flees her mind as Ginny shoots for the ground and what seems like hours of terrifying anticipation of crashing to Hermione, they tumble off the broom and onto the grass.

Rolling over and ending up on top of each other, roaring with laughter. "Hermione," Ginny says between gasps from the laughter, "I'm so sorry, that must have been terrifying for you! But, Merlin, I haven't flown since the summer after my seventh year."

"I figured as much, you little sneak!" Hermione exclaims as she wipes the tears from her eyes, then waving Ginny's apology off. "But, don't apologize, though that was the most horrifying experience I've had in years," Ginny stops giggling to try and apologize again, but Hermione covers her mouth with her warm hand, "Shh, let me finish. But, it was also the most fun I've had in a really long time."

Grinning, Ginny turns over causing Hermione to fall off of her and they lay side by side in the grass. Then images start flashing through Hermione's mind, flashes of what life might be like if she could spend time like this with Ginny all the time. She's literally never felt so alive as right then, in that moment, beside Ginny. She turns her head to give the Weasley a sideways glance to see her grin had become a frown.

Sitting up, Hermione frowns as well. "Ginny, you alright?"

"What?" She starts, "Oh, yeah. But we should probably get back. Ron might be wondering where you're at."

"I think we can stay a little longer, we haven't had a day alone in a ridiculously long time." She says, a genuine smile on her face. "I think we deserve it, don't you?"

**A/N** - Hmm, now what will happen? Sorry guys, but no hints! Though it will be called "Reflection" (If you know my work, I love doing chapters where my characters relfect. Yay!) But fortunately, I have the follow up coming in soon. Possibly tonight! Love you guys loads, loads, and even loads more. Thanks so much for all the reviews and support on this story! ;D


	13. Reflection

**A/N** - Wow, two years! Wait, let me start that again... Hello, I'm Sky and I've been on an unintentional two year hiatus. I've now returned with hopes to finally finish what I've started with this story. So, to any old readers that are still around... Hello, welcome back and I hope you enjoy! To new readers coming through, hello I hope you enjoy. :)

**Disclaimer** - I don't own them. Just my twisted, little plot here. ;)

**Same Colour, Different Weasley**

(**Ginny POV**)

After the sun began to set, Ginny finds herself laying side by side with Hermione once again. They had already finished their picnic and packed everything, now they were waiting for darkness to come as to see if Luna was right about it being the season of fireflies. They didn't have to wait long, as soon as the sun sunk beneath the horizon the little flying lights began to appear, bobbing lazily through the night. They gave Ginny an odd feeling, one that gave her shivers as she felt Hermione's soft skin make contact with hers while they watched the lights fly above them. She felt inspiration watching the fireflies, a refreshing outlook on things. She wished she could watch them every night like this...

_Just like Hermione wishes she could have my cooking all the time, _Ginny remembers the brunette saying, _that only sounded a tiny bit suggestive..._

After they had fallen off the broom and into the grassy meadow, Ginny had found herself at a lost for words. Even if only for a moment there...That's never really happened to her before. She _always_ has something to say. She had gotten momentarily caught up in wondering, in the second where they were both laughing and everything felt perfect, what it feel like to be that way with Hermione all the time. Every day. But the thought had left bitterness behind, as that wasn't reality for her right now, and that left her with a feeling of loneliness.

She snaps out of her current thoughts as Hermione entwines their arms together sideways, cozying up to her and pulling the ginger closer as she points at a particular group of fireflies. "Look, Ginny doesn't that group have a strange pattern?"

"I don't see what you mean, Hermione..." Ginny states carefully, though she sees it full well. _It's a heart. The flying insects are buzzing around in the shape of a heart. How terribly inappropriate..._

"How can you not see it?" Hermione complains, her voice irritated, but cheerful. "If I can see it, surely you can as well."

"And why is that?" Ginny counters, not understanding fully. Of course Hermione's never been known for having a creative streak, but neither has Ginny.

"Well," She replies, shifting uncomfortably. "We all know I'm not very good at seeing things like this. I'm not a very open-minded person when it comes to creativity or imagination, Ginny."

"Yeah, bu-"

"Let me finish, before I lose my nerve." She interrupts her, taking a deep breath as she pulls herself even closer to Ginny causing the younger woman's skin to heat up and her heart to quicken its pulse, vibrating against her ribs as she listens intently to Hermione's quiet words. "I suppose I should be honest, Ginny. I've never felt like this before. About anyone or anything, it's quite a new feeling to me."

"And what exactly," Ginny starts to ask, holding her breath. "Is it that you're feeling?"

The brunette turns her head to face Ginny, their eyes meeting fully, brown to velvet brown. "This Ginny, all of this!" She exclaims in a whisper, raising her hand to motion through the glittering air and in between them. "I know you feel it, too. I can see it in you, I can feel it, even. Because I'm thinking the exact same thing."

Ginny stares at her, but she's not so sure Hermione _is_ thinking the same thing as she is. But she's proven wrong as in a fraction of a second Hermione turns over onto her side, pulling her arm away to hold her head off the ground as she stares directly into Ginny's face. And Ginny feels that intense feeling again, so powerful she can't pull herself out of it or stop from thinking about the brunette's lips once again. Not even caring anymore about anything, _not Ron_, _not the past, or the last couple of days._ Ginny doesn't move away or refuse as she knows she should when Hermione uses her free hand to take the ginger by her wrist, caressing the freckled skin there. And she doesn't object at all as Hermione leans in, her eyes searching Ginny's as she closes the space between them to catch the younger woman's lips for the second time that weekend.

(**Hermione POV**)

_I kissed her..._Hermione thinks, frantically. _I kissed her again, I can't back out now. Ginny will just think I'm blowing hot and cold..._She realizes as Ginny pushes her against the wall of her kitchen, kissing her breathless. _Not that I want to, we've been going at it as though we've wanted to do this to each other our whole lives._ And for the second time that night, Hermione finds her head getting too foggy to think, all the worries of everything misting up and floating away in a haze of lips and tongues, roaming hands and soft groans as they move closer and closer to the bedroom.

Allowing her cloak to pool around their feet as she shrugs it off, Hermione undoes Ginny's own cloak and it falls in the same pattern, joining hers as Hermione flips them over pressing herself against Ginny hard. She feels a need to get as close as she can to the ginger, to lose herself in the red hair and freckled skin. Not something she's felt with Ron in years, but then again she's not thinking of Ron right now.

Finally making it to Ginny's bedroom, where the lights are off and they don't bother to turn them on, they stand at the edge of the bed for a moment before Hermione gently pushes Ginny onto the soft comforter and joins her seconds later. They continue kissing, their lips never breaking apart as Hermione removes her top and Ginny unbuttons her own work shirt tossing it aside blindly as they press their bodies closer and closer together, Hermione still on top. Lifting her head up after a couple more minutes, Hermione stares down at Ginny, her rich brown eyes staring right back up at her. She feels as though she should say something, _but maybe,_ Hermione decides, _this isn't really the best time for words._ And with that she dips her head down again, touching Ginny's soft lips again as their night together only begins.

**A/N: **Well now! They're finally getting it on, aren't they? Hahah, it's about damn time! Hope you all enjoyed this... Honestly, I feel a bit nervous coming back after such a long wait... But still. I love fanfiction and FFN! And this was the best way to keep my writing up and going. Expect to be publish someday, you know. Anyway, update in a week or two. Not promising quick updates this time. I'll update as I'm able. Taking it slow after such a long break. Cheers!


End file.
